


PROTECT YOU

by GRAEN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bad boy Johnny, Bodyguard! Sicheng, I'm trying, M/M, Sicheng isn't a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAEN/pseuds/GRAEN
Summary: Sicheng finally got his first job as a bodyguard, but as soon as he met his client, he wanted to choke him to death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_fl0wer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fl0wer/gifts).



> This is for Lin who is also a Johnwin shipper like me. I hope you like it, girl. and sorry if you find tons of errors later. I'm trying to give you new character of Sicheng :D

The heat inside the small practice room increased to the next level. The smell of sweat and strong perfume scent blended  to which could make anyone who came in would crunch their nose. The sounds of moaning and grunting could be heard from outside since the door wasn’t completely closed. People who didn’t know what’s happening inside the room, they’d think about something inappropriate. But no, it was just one of junior bodyguards who’s training on the large mat alone.

His _not-totally_ skinny body was drenched in sweat, damp hair almost covering his eyelashes. Chest went up and down in rapid pace as he dropped his tired limbs on the mat. He moved his hand to brush his hair off his forehead. Today was exhausting like always and for the nth times, he felt proud and sorry for himself for spending his days in the same practice room.

What’s the point of being _debuted_ bodyguard if all he did was only roaming around the building like a ghost? Not to mention how he still had a lot of time to count the super tiny ants that always crawled through the walls next to the windows on the fifth floor. Well, he sometimes did that when he’s totaly bored with computer games.

Other bodyguards already had their own jobs out there. There’s new offer from one of politician families for this company to protect their grandfather from some bad guys a month ago. And of course, the main staff would shove him away and picked other bodyguard instead. The taller yet stronger one, he could see it. He couldn’t blame other bodyguard, though. He admitted he’s the only one who had skinny figure. But he could use his height proudly to compete with them which never happened.

“Mr. Dong Sicheng, our youngest bodyguard!”

There’s a familiar voice came from the doorway shouting his name. He turned his head away from the ceiling to look at a super handsome bodyguard in all black outfits greeting him with wide smile. Two cups of hot coffee in his both hands.

“Are you done with your _girlfriend_?” That black-haired bodyguard sat down, cross-legged, right next to him, eye looking at the mat. “We need to buy new mat next week. Your _girlfriend_ is suffering.”

Sicheng clicked his tounge and removed his hands from his stomach, using his last strength to push himself up and receiving the cup from the older.

Instead of a hot and bitter taste from the coffee, his tounge met the soft and sweet taste from orange juice.

“Healthy orange juice is better for you than coffee. You’re still growing,” Taeyong spoke, placing one of his hand flat on the mat and chuckling as Sicheng gave a light punch on his leg.

“I’m twenty one!” Sicheng complained, taking all the liquid and slamming the empty cup on the mat.

“Still a baby for me.”

“What are you doing here, hyung?” Sicheng streched his long legs and bent down his upper body forward until the tip of his nose touched his knee, groaning softly as he felt the slight pain on his waist. “You’ve been acting like you don’t know me for a solid two months. Did you steal my money so you’re here to apologize and—“ he couldn’t continued his another complaint and grunted as Taeyong pushed his back down strongly. He could hear his bones cracking.

“I’m still your senior here.” Seemed like Taeyong wouldn’t pull his strong hands away from Sicheng’s back anytime soon and probably worse thing, he’s really going to break the younger’s waistbone.

Sicheng couldn’t do anything but slammed his palm against the mat hardly to give Taeyong a sign that he gave up. Taeyong laughed and pulled his hand away, raising his brows as Sicheng breathed heavily.

“I’ll take that as your unofficial apology. Next time do it properly.” Taeyong moved back to his previous spot. “I’m here because I have news. Special for you.”

“I’m not buying it. Just tell me that you’re here because you wanna comfort me. It’s been six months since they debuted me as an official bodyguard yet I’m still jobless,” Sicheng ran a hand through his damp hair in frustration.

“You being jobless is the reason why I’m here with this news.” Taeyong showed a V-sign with his fingers. “I mean two. Good one and bad one.”

“Try me,” Sicheng said, paying all his attention to the older. What kind of another bullshit that he would hear today? It’s not like he didn’t give any respect to Taeyong. He did respect him so much that he treated him like his own brother. But sometimes ... Lee Taeyong was such a jerk who loved teasing him.

“The good news is you’re no longer jobless,” Taeyong began, putting down his index finger as a sign he still had one news left. But the way he showed the sign caused Sicheng to yell at him because he’s literally showing his middle finger in front of his face. Good, that was the playful and annoying side of Taeyong. “The Chief just told me that an unfamous CEO contacted our company to send a bodyguard for him two days ago ...”

“You’re hanging your words. Am I getting the bad news already?” Sicheng felt alarmed.

“No. Not yet. It’s still a good news. Can I continue?” Sicheng silently nodded. “They chose you as the bodyguard for our new client. _Ta-da_!” Taeyong was supposed to say the last words with loud and excited voice, but somehow he said it in flat tone. “And now we’re going to the bad news.”

Sicheng sighed. “Try me again.”

“They want you to protect our client’s son,” Taeyong said. It sounded normal.

“Okay.”

“His son is famous, but he isn’t some kind of celebrity or something. Not an artist. Not an weird youtuber in fancy clothes, either.”

“ _His dad is unfamous CEO and his son is famous_. Got it, although i can’t totally figure out what kind of famous he is.”

Taeyong took a deep breath and said, “I don’t know but some of our seniors told me that he’s quite famous as a troublemaker.”

There’s a short silence around them. Sicheng stared at Taeyong blankly.

“You okay with that?” Taeyong asked him, slightly looking worried.

“Much better than being jobless, anyway. At least I still can beat him up if he makes a mess with me.”

“He’s your client, not your enemy.”

“He’s a troublemaker, remember?”

 

\-----------

 

_Your mission is simple. You just need to make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble. Don’t let him drive his car alone. If you can, try to bring him back to home before three a.m. That’s it._

 

Sicheng gritted his teeth after adjusting his black suit. His eyes were fixed on the huge house in front of him which was definitely his client’s house. He couldn’t turn around and run away from his first ever job. His life depended on this job, though. Okay he might think a little too much, but he needed to stay alive. Money was so much important at this moment, to be exact. He wouldn’t lie to himself that having a lot of money was so tempting.

“You can do it, Sicheng,” he said to himself before stepping into the frontyard. He raised his brow as he saw a boy, pretty tall and those eyebrows ... _wow_ , jogging towards him.

“Are you our new bodyguard?” that boy asked. Sicheng only nodded hesitatingly, not knowing how to greet him formally because he already gripped his wrist and dragged him into the house.

The boy’s face was too far away to be called troublemaker. He’s cute and ... cute. That’s Sicheng’s first impression about him. How could his seniors said he’s such a famous troublemaker? If it’s all about a rebel kid who disliked getting treated like a baby by his parents and started to seek attention by hiding in his friends’houses for a week, then Sicheng would conclude this as a normal behavior when a teenager was on puberty, not troublemaker.

“My brother, Johnny, is still in his room. He’s supposed to go to his campus at nine and now ...,” that boy looked up at the clock on the wall. “He’s late. Your first mission is bring him to his campus and—“ he paused again as his phone started ringing. “I have to go. My friends waiting for me. Good luck. And I’m Mark, anyway.”

Sicheng stood near the stairs in confusion, eyes looking at the boy named Mark who’s running outside while picking up his phone. Oh, who’s Johnny now? So his new client wasn’t that boy? It’s the other boy?

A loud of _bang_ sound came from the upstairs that caused Sicheng jolt a little. Before he could process anything, a figure of tall guy in double denims appeared walking downstairs. Sicheng went speechless out of the blue. Well, his reaction was relatable for someone who just saw Johnny for the first time in their life. Super tall, perfect body, handsome face, hawk-like eyes, strong gaze, and his lips ...

Sicheng mentally slapped his face as he realized he’s in slight  awe. What Taeyong said to him now came to hit his sense. _He’s quite famous as troublemaker_.

That tall guy stopped in his tracks as he found Sicheng standing near the stairs. He looked so unpleasant already though Sicheng didn’t do nor say anything. He brushed his hair away from his face and sighed loudly as he stepped down the last staircase.

“My dad sent you here?” he quetioned, hand adjusting the bag strap that hung on his shoulder.

Sicheng was about to open his mouth to introduce himself, but Johnny cut him off.

“You better go away from here if you don’t want your time to get wasted for nothing. My dad had fired enough bodyguards just because they couldn’t handle me. Well, I don’t need anyone to handle me or take care of me either. Such an nonsense.”

For  a moment, Sicheng was only silent. He already felt so annoyed by his words. It’s like someone just told him to lose before he even started the game. And he totally didn’t like it.

“I’m here because they pay me,” Sicheng gave a reply that as polite as he could. Today was his first day doing this job. Ruining it in any way would be the latest thing on his mind.

Johnny only snorted hearing Sicheng’s answer. “Whatever,” he muttered, hand throwing a car key towards Sicheng all of sudden. He’s shocked a bit when Sicheng could catch it perfectly with only one hand without looking at it. “They want you to take me to my campus, right? Be a good driver. Let’s go—“

“I’m not your driver,” Sicheng replied curtly a second later to which made Johnny only rolled his eyes.

Sicheng ended up sitting in driver seat. _As a driver_.

 

First day of doing his first job as an active bodyguard was exhausting enough that he had to curse under his breath every hour. Driving to campus wasn’t easy either. Johnny kept on being so annoying inside the car from the backseat. The space at the backseat was quite wide for someone who had long legs like Johnny, but still, that giant guy just had to strech his legs forwards, his knee hitting the back of the driver seat in the process. Sicheng exhaled a heavy breath and kept himself focus on the road instead.

“Buy me one Americano. Use this card.”

That was the second thing Johnny did to him today which Sicheng couldn’t say _no_. He obeyed what he said, stopping the car in front of Starbucks and running inside the cafe to get the coffee. He rushed back into the car only to find Johnny blasting a rock song and singing along the song. Johnny didn’t even care how Sicheng made a face when he handed the coffee to him.

_Be patient, Dong Sicheng. Remember, he’s a troublemaker, that’s why he acts like that._

Sicheng kept repeating those words on his mind, telling him that today would end soon and he could take a rest after few hours ahead. It’s nothing. Yeah, it’s nothing.

Watching over Johnny from afar wasn’t hard, Sicheng just couldn’t handle how other students looked at him and whispered to each other. It’s like it’s their first time seeing a person in a black suit at their campus. Wearing more casual clothes was nice plan for the next day … _probably._

Sicheng sighed as he loosened his necktie and sat down on the bench in the courtyard. Johnny was sitting alone on the other bench with a laptop on his lap and earplugs covering his both ears. His eyes were so focus on the screen, fingers typing on the pads and his head slightly bopping as if he’s enjoying the song.

As a troublemaker (though Sicheng had not seen it with his own eyes, except how Johnny acted butthurt in the car), Johnny looked more normal and calm when he’s sitting like that. Sicheng strangely liked seeing the soft wind playing some strands of Johnny’s hair.

 

 “Who’s your name again?” Johnny spoke breaking the silence inside the car as they’re heading to some club in this evening.

“Sicheng,” Sicheng answered.

The silence continued for like fiften minutes and Johnny spoke again after the car stopped at the red light and it already made Sicheng triggered a bit.

“You look younger than I thought. Wow, I can’t believe they trained a kid as a bodyguard.”

Sicheng tightened his grip onto the wheel. Another human being called him _a kid_. At this rate, he wished he wasn’t born with this face. If other people got excited and grateful with their baby face, Sicheng felt that as a burdensome.

 “How old are you?”

“Twenty one.”

“Have a girlfriend? Or maybe .... boyfriend?”

Sicheng rolled his eyes. He hated it when someone else barged into his private life. “I’m sorry. I can’t answer that.” Still, he tried his best to be polite. Johnny just made a random conversation so that they wouldn’t look awkward. Yeah ... probably.

“You’re the only bodyguard who uses informal language to me, you know that? Not completely, though. But I’ve caught you using it several times today.” Johnny took out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, checking some messages on the groupchat which were only random curses from his campus-mates. Nothing special.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the cafe. Johnny came out of the car and just walked inside the cafe. The dark-haired bodyguard managed to stay calm in his seat until Johnny’s figure disappeared from his sight. He slammed his hands against the wheel as he couldn’t hold the upset feeling.

His phone buzzed as he pushed the door open. Oh, a message from Taeyong. _Good timing, by the way_.

_Any update?_

Sicheng didn’t reply the message and swung his feet into the café instead, sitting at the random table that was not far away from Johnny’s. He waved his hand towards the waitress, ordering an Americano. But before he got his coffee, Johnny already left his table … with a bunch of giant guys. Well, he thought Johnny was already _that_ tall, but this … this was beyond his expectation. Those guys were even taller than him.

And Sicheng himself … he felt like a hobbit though he didn’t stand near them.

 _Life is unfair_.

“You can follow me if you want. We’re going to the club.” That’s the only thing Johnny said to him before sliding into his friend’s car.

_“Who’s this kid, anyway?”_

_“Are you sure he’s your new bodyguard?”_

_“Your life is more extra now, John. A kid is protecting you now.”_

Those annoying dudes … they didn’t know how much Sicheng wanted to kick their faces one by one and break their noses hardly. But still, he pulled all those thoughts to the back of his head and silently got inside his car. His car moved slowly following the glossy black car in front of him.

Johnny was his main priority … yeah.

The club was quite small, smaller than he thought. Well, he couldn’t help to think like that since it’s Johnny he’s thinking about. A son of a CEO, though his father wasn’t that famous, having a lot of friends, nice expensive car, expensive watch and phone … with those kind of things, he thought Johnny would have a high class taste of choosing place to hang out. NEO CLUB was the safest and right place to choose since almost all rich people went there every night. Hundreds variants of drinks, famous DJ, best service, perfect place.

Sicheng got stopped by the guards, big and taller ones, when he’s entering the club. Mostly they thought he’s still underage. _Obviously_. Without saying anything, he took out his ID Card and showed it to them. Their reaction was a bit funny but Sicheng didn’t really notice it. After getting a free pass, he walked into the club. As he expected, inside the club was dark, not really that dark. Maybe because of the lights. The smell of alcohol was all over the club, house music blasting loudly, people having fun with their couple or friends or whoever they were. He counted there were at least four or five couples who were making out in the darker corners of the club. Disgusting, he said in his head.

Sicheng chose to stand on the second floor, near the stairs to be exact. He took off his black suit and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows before placing his suit on the railing in front of him. His eyes were wandering around the first floor and stopped when he found Johnny gathering with his friends on the bar. He got perfect place to keep his eyes on him, anyway.

“New here?”

Sicheng snapped his head away from Johnny to see a guy in shinny clothes already standing beside him. He rose his brows as a silent question.

“I’m Ten. I always come here every night to get rid of my shitty day. Work and real life suck. So, who are you? I haven’t seen you before.” That black-haired guy named Ten crossed his arms and crouched down a bit, resting his elbows on the railing.

Sicheng hesitantly answered him, but the result was he just hung his mouth open.

“You came here with Johnny?”

Got surprised? Of course, Sicheng did. He didn’t say anything but that handsome stranger guessed it right.

“Kind of,” he spoke, eyes turning to look at Johnny down there once more time.

“I didn’t know he could get a handsome bodyguard, to be honest. His previous bodyguards were old and boring. It’s good to see a handsome guy here besides him.”

Sicheng could sense Ten looking at him and he let him do it.

“I hope you can stay with him a little bit longer than the previous bodyguards. They barely made it for a week. Four days were the highest record.” Ten took another sip of his beer.

“You sound like you know him pretty well. You’re one of his friends?” Sicheng, _finally_ , asked.

Ten only chuckled, hand running through his black hair. “I know him because he often gets into fights here. I’m here every night, remember? I can say … I know every single person at this place from the bartender, the waitresses, the securities, the DJs, some playboys, some amateur drinkers, crazy people. That’s why it’s easy for me to recognize you as a freshly new visitor here.”

Sicheng nodded. Another fact about Johnny, he would memorize it.  And about the highest record or whatever it was, he found it funny. He could imagine how desperate his seniors when they’re handling Johnny. And since Ten talked about it, he wanted to challenge himself. How long could he hold all his stress about Johnny’s cocky behavior? He himself wondered about it, too.

The music was changed. The beat was faster and people screamed together as if it’s the time for the climax time. One by one, they went down to the dance floor. Almost all Johnny’s friends already moved away from the bar and sneaked into the crowd on the dance floor dancing with the others. Johnny was still sitting in his seat drinking his vodka slowly. Sometimes he would raise his hand when his friends shouting his name, asking him to join them. After sipping almost a half of his third glass of vodka, he jumped down from his seat and joined his friends, moving his body in the perfect rhythm with the music. Ten minutes passed and he was back to the bar taking another glass of vodka. Another one. Another one. Another one. And another one until his shoulders slumped down and his head ducked, arms crossing on the bar to support his weight. He’s obviously drunk and Sicheng saw it all from above.

“The crowd is already crazy. Perfect time for me. Nice to talk to you, Handsome.” Ten patted Sicheng’s arm, slightly taking a back as he felt Sicheng’s strong muscle.

Sicheng only gave him a light smile before turning his head back to see Johnny. That older guy still looked fine in his seat. Nothing happened. He could took his eyes away from him to … well, he couldn’t help it but threw his gaze following Ten who was walking towards the dance floor. He could tell that Ten was the smallest among the guys down there, but he had that strong aura, even stronger if he had to compare him with other guys. The way he danced. The way he moved his body pushing to and pulling himself from the nearest guys to get some temporary dance partners. Not to mention how handsome and beautiful he was at the same time. Delicate and strong facial structure, sharp jawline, perfect nose bridge, beautiful eyes, pretty lips and …

Okay, something just disturbed Sicheng’s moment. He snapped his head towards the bar where Johnny was held by two men. There’s other guy who got the same treatment like him. Sicheng was alarmed as he saw Johnny starting to kick his legs towards the guy in front of him. Even in the middle of crazy crowd, he still could hear his multiple curses. It’s good to have a tall and strong figure, Johnny could wiggle to release himself easily and grabbed the guy’s collar. He threw the first punch in his face hardly that that guy’s nose was bleeding. That guy fought him back, giving him a hard punch in his face. Johnny stumbled a bit. He got a slight bruise on the corner of his mouth. That’s it, after that they’re dragged into a horrible fight between themselves, kicking punching hitting grabbing each other’s throats until they looked like a total mess. People around them were trying to stop them, but Johnny was wild, so did that guy. They literally could gave another harm towards people around them only by swinging their strong fists.

It’s time for Sicheng to do his _job_. He sighed and walked down to the ground floor, pushing people who blocked his way to reach the drunk Johnny. Despite their slight height difference and massive body strength difference, he could pull him away from that guy easily with one hand. He hauled his arm around his neck and grabbed his hand which was about to throw another punch to the air.

“What is going on here?” Sicheng asked to anyone who could hear his voice. Well, he’s pretty sure people around him could hear him since his voice was pretty loud and firm. His arm was tight around Johnny’s neck that the older had to bent down slightly.

“Ask him instead. He called me a dick just because I got my drink first before him,” the guy who got several bruises on his face from Johnny answered curtly.

“I ordered that drink first, you piece of shit!” Johnny yelled at that guy and pushed himself forward but got blocked by Sicheng. No one could blame Sicheng if he really had to strangle him.

“You’re his bodyguard, right? Get him out of here before he makes another mess with other people here,” a short barista said as he gathered some empty glasses on the bar.

“I’m sorry—“

“Don’t be. You did nothing wrong. He did. Well, he always does.”

Dragging Johnny out of the club was another hard time for Sicheng. Johnny kept wiggling and pushing Sicheng’s face so he could ran back into the club and take a revenge. Once Sicheng could wrap his arm around Johnny’s neck again and force him to walk, he dragged him so harshly that he almost dropped the older to the ground.

“You’re such a bad drinker,” Sicheng huffed, sneaking his arm under Johnny’s shoulders after throwing the older’s boneless arm around his shoulders to support him. His free hand was trying to get the car key inside his pocket when Johnny mumbled something and made a move. Sicheng didn’t mean to let him but Johnny was pretty quick. He stumbled and shoved himself against the car hardly.

“Let’s just go home, _Sir_ ,” Sicheng muttered, trying to reach Johnny’s shoulders so he could steady him and pull him away from the car. But when he managed to pull him closer to him and was about to open the door, suddenly Johnny swung his hand and his fist somehow hit his jaw. Sicheng could hear his jawbones cracking inside.

“We’re not going home before I break that guy’s neck,” Johnny groaned and stumbled backwards, dropping his butt first to the ground before Sicheng could reach his hand.

Well, Sicheng was already pissed off over the punch he got. He knew Johnny was drunk and probably didn’t sober enough to know what he just did to his bodyguard. But still, he felt so mad.

“You, Kid. You don’t know anything. That guy is a jerk. Now I order you to punch him over and over and over.” Johnny tried to stand up though his legs looked like a jelly.

Sicheng closed his eyes and took a long deep breath for a moment. The night wind that blowing towards them was quite cold, but he couldn’t feel it. The air around him was so hot that his head could explode anytime soon.

“Stop calling me _Kid_.”

Johnny got knocked out by Sicheng’s one hard punch in his face. His body slumped down against the car and his head accidentally bumped to the door pretty hard. Sicheng breathed out loudly after knowing Johnny was unconscious on the ground.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he was silently staring down at Johnny. He took out the phone and saw Taeyong’s name appear on the screen.

“ _Hi, how’s your day? Everything good?_ ” Taeyong’s voice sounded calmly excited.

Sicheng ran a hand through his hair and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. “Hyung, I think you’re wrong when you said our client’s son is a famous troublemaker.”

“ _What do you mean? He’s not troublemaker? Don’t tell me he’s kind of nice person who loves helping people and smiling a lot. Probably … having a cheerful soul?_ ”

Sicheng laughed dryly. “He’s not a troublemaker. He’s an asshole.”

“ _What?_ ”

“He’s an _asshole_ , Hyung. You know what, he isn’t the one who always gets into any trouble. But he’s the one who makes a trouble! He makes a mess everywhere. Wow, for the first time in my life, I wanna kill someone.” Yeah, Sicheng wasn’t serious about the _kill_ part, it was just … he couldn’t find better words to describe how upset he was.

“ _Dude, you’re scaring me_.”

“Me too. Talk to you tomorrow, hyung.”

Sicheng hung up the phone.

Today was a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sicheng still could maintain his poker face after getting himself out of the Chief’s room. Some staff and bodyguards who were on the third floor gave him the same look. The _you-fucked-up-and-you’re-digging-your-own-grave_ look. He knew he would get that, but he didn’t care though, though.

“You fucked up.” Taeyong showed up in the coffee area, handing a cup of orange juice to Sicheng.

“You said it, too,” Sicheng sighed.

“Tell me you just lost your mind last night that’s why you knocked him out like that that he had to get some purple islands on his face.” Taeyong sipped his sweet coffee and sat next to Sicheng.

“I was fully awake and I just hit him once. He got those bruises from the other guy in the club!” Sicheng complained.

“Okay, okay, okay. I get it. But still, you shouldn’t have made him passed out like that. We have to endure our personal problem when we’re on duty, remember? No matter how shitty our client is. Anyway .. he’s a shit, I agree with you though I haven’t seen how shitty he is with my own eyes.”

“At least I brought him to his home before 3 a.m. They should give me one _immune point_. Appreciation is a must,” Sicheng said, leaning his back against the glass wall behind him. He just remember he hadn’t took a shower this morning. He didn’t even have a chance to change his clothes. His hair was sticking out weirdly. The smell of sweat from last night was all over his shirt. Practically, he looked like a total mess this morning at the company.

“But did you have to punch him like that?”

“You never told me that punching him is a _no_.  _If you can, try to bring him back to home before three a.m_. Still remember those words? You said it to me. Let’s just say punching him until he passed out was the best way to bring him back to his home. I tried my best to obey whatever you said to me, hyung. Does it mean I finally succeed doing my mission?”

Taeyong gave up. Sicheng was always an expert of getting away from the trouble smoothly. But still, his heart hurt seeing the younger coming out of their boss’s room with his shoulders slumped down like that.

“You look like a shit,” Taeyong said, hand slightly combing Sicheng’s messy hair and brushing off some dust on the sleeve of his suit. “Go take a shower with warm water.”

“Hyung, it’s  9 a.m.” Sicheng sat still, not moving in his seat and letting Taeyong petting his head for a moment before shoving his hand away. “Cold water is better choice.”

“You could get a cold if—“

“Go babying Yuta hyung instead. I saw him at the gate with that horrible expression. I think he just got fired by his client again.” Sicheng pushed himself up from his seat.

“I don’t see any difference between you and him, though. Both of you like to break the rules.”

Sicheng turned around when he remembered something. “Hyung, can I borrow your hoodie that you keep inside your locker?”

“You mean that grey hoodie?”

Sicheng nodded.

“Why? You wanna take a break today? Already?”

“People judged me at the campus yesterday. I was like a freak in formal suit there. Believe me, hyung. It’s really uncomfortable. That’s why I need to wear casual clothes so I can blend in easily. Hopefully.”

Taeyong couldn’t hold his chuckle. The image of Sicheng standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd at the campus in his black suit and people making a face towards him were flashing through his mind. Not to mention how he could picture Sicheng’s iconic annoyed face easily.

“You know my locker passcode.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

 

 

Sicheng got dragged into the corner of empty hallway of the campus by Johnny. His back was in slight pain as Johnny slammed him against the wall. A strong hand chocked his throat, making him couldn’t move his head. He could feel his hot breath fanning his face. A pair of strong eyes were shooting a fire right into his eyes. Oh, Johnny was really mad at him.

“You aware about what you’ve done to me last night?” Johnny growled under his breath.

“Absolutely?” Sicheng managed to answer though his throat was pressed. Thanks to his poker face which could hide his slight fear when he tried to lock his gaze to Johnny’s for like … a couple of seconds. “But too bad. You can’t fire me. If you have that thought, get rid of it. The full power is on your dad’s hands. As long as your dad still wants me here, I’ll follow you anywhere as your bodyguard,” he said with fake friendly voice.

Johnny pushed Sicheng’s head against the wall for the last time before pulling his hand away. Sicheng gasped for the air and coughed a bit. He rubbed his throat as Johnny looked away. That was intense.

“Didn’t they tell you to mind your own business?”

“You’re drunk and you literally made a mess there.”

Johnny glared at Sicheng but he didn’t say anything. He just left stomping his feet a bit dramatically towards the opposite side.

“You admitted it, at least,” Sicheng murmured, hand fixing the collar of his hoodie and clearing his throat. Well, he could’ve beat him back with shoving him or giving him another punch in his face, probably on the same spot like last night, but no. He’s too hungry to get angry at anyone this morning. Yeah, his growling tummy was more important than a jerk like Johnny.

The situation in the small café inside the campus wasn’t so crowded, a plenty of students gathering around one table and others in groups gossiping about random things and debating over some class subjects. Sicheng got a simple jumbo-sized toast and scramble egg and some slices of bacon in a plate for himself. He accidentally ordered a black coffee instead of a Caramel Machiato. Not perfect breakfast set, Sicheng knew. At least he could stop from being starving to death and watching over Johnny who’s three tables away from him in the same café. There’s a brown-colored drink with a lot of whipped cream on top of it. Johnny hadn’t touched it for a minute. He remembered that the waitress told him his black coffee was the last one for today. It’s sold out already though it’s only 10 a.m. His first thought was probably because of the amount of desperate students who had sleep-deprived needed that drink to make them alive.

“Wanna exchange our drinks?”

Sicheng rose his head to see Johnny already standing near his table with a Cappuccino in his hand. He didn’t answered though. He only blinked his eyes before shoving a slice of bacon into his mouth, munching it casually.

“They said the black coffee was already sold out and I don’t really like this kind of coffee. So …” Johnny paused as Sicheng only looked up at him silently. “I just want your coffee, that’s all. You might need to write this fact in your notes that your client likes coffee. A black one.”

“You talked too much,” Sicheng spoke, pushing the white cup slowly further from the previous spot on the table. He moved his chin, motioning that Johnny could have the cup if he wanted. Silently Johnny pulled out a chair near him and settled down placing his cappuccino in front of Sicheng in the process.

“Now we’re done?” Sicheng tried to make an conversation though he felt a bit uncomfortable eating and talking at the same time. He used to eat alone in silence.

“You wish. Don’t think I can forgive what you’ve done to my face,” Johnny snapped after sipping the black coffee. There’s a fresh purple-ish bruise in the corner of his mouth. He might be in pain if he moved his mouth too much.

Sicheng only snorted quietly. How he wished the older could remember how he hit his jaw last night. He didn’t forgive him either.

The quick breakfast went in silence. Johnny ended up finishing his coffee at Sicheng table while playing his phone. Meanwhile Sicheng was enjoying his breakfast half-heartedly. His appetite was already gone when Johnny joined at his table a while ago.

 

\----------------------

It was still 6 a.m when Taeyong got shocked finding Sicheng in the rest area of their company. The dark-haired guy was nodding off on the couch. His yellow tracksuit made him look like a baby chick. His hand was holding an empty cup and it’s almost slipped off his hand. Taeyong could only snorted when Sicheng suddenly jolted because of his own snore.

“Been through a shitty day? Or night?” Taeyong approached him. Sicheng only grinned dryly as he tossed the empty cup into the trash can but then he grunted weakly when he failed.

“What time is it?” sicheng yawned.

“Around six. Hey, it’s weird seeing you here at this hour.” Taeyong stopped in his tracks and turned around to make a beeline towards the coffee machine. “You want some coffee?”

“Just had two. So, no, thanks. I think coffee can’t help me either. It just makes me feel more sleepy.” Sicheng leaned his back into the couch and stretched his legs out.

“Don’t blame coffee. It’s you who needs some sleep. How about going home and burying yourself into warm blanket?”

Sicheng shook his head. He would’ve done that if he had time. But the fact … he still had to go to Johnny’s house at 8 a.m today and started another hell with him. Oh, and speaking of Johnny, he just remembered that it had been a month since the company told him to be Johnny’s bodyguard. Or more like … his driver.

He’s supposed to claim this fresh new record and …

“The whole company is talking about your new record. A celebration party for you?”

Huh, Taeyong spoke about it. What a perfect timing.

“A party? You kidding me? I would rather to be jobless than to be his bodyguard. Like … how could he always get drunk every night and always ends up being more asshole than when he’s not drunk?

Taeyong snorted while stirred his coffee, settling down next to Sicheng on the couch. “But still, you beat the previous record. _A month_ Wow, I can tell, he finally found the strongest match this time.”

Sicheng didn’t reply. He only closed his eyes and shifted closer to the older, leaning his head on his shoulder and exhaling. He only needed to sleep for couple of minutes and it’s much better because Taeyong didn’t push him away.

For the first time in his life, he got sleep deprived and it’s all because of Johnny. Johnny, again….

Honestly, it was tiring to defend and protect him from some drunk guys at the clubs. It was tiring to drive him to random places. It was tiring to drag him out of the club and punch him in the face on the same spot every single night only to knock him out so he could throw him into the car. It was tiring to follow him everywhere when he always got into trouble for no reason. It was tiring to apologize to people because of the mess Johnny made. It was just … tiring.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sicheng hissed as  his phone buzzed. He expected it’s from Johnny, but he raised his brows as he saw Mark’s name on the screen.

“Hey-“

“ _Is my brother with you?_ ”

“No. He’s not with me—wait, why are you asking me?” Sicheng pushed his head off Taeyong’s shoulder.

“ _I saw him sneaking out of our house at 4 a.m with his car. I thought he was with you. Hyung, I’ve tried to call you, but your phone was off_.”

Sicheng stared at Taeyong and let out a heavy sigh. He knew he would never have a proper rest when he had a short break.

“Do you have any idea where he’s going? FYI, I’m not that close with your brother though we’re practically together 23/7.” Sicheng massaged his temple and saw Taeyong mouthing “ _Together_? How romantic.”

“ _I’m not sure about that. But, hyung … can you find him? I’m afraid if something bad happens to him._ ”

“Mark, he can take care of himself. You see how tall he is, right? I bet him—auw!” Sicheng flinched in his seat and cursed after Taeyong slapped his arm hardly.

“He’s your client, Idiot,” Taeyong growled quietly.

“Alright then. I’ll … I’ll try to find him. Don’t worry, okay?” Sicheng reassured Mark before he ended up the conversation and slipped the phone back into the pocket of his pants. “For the nth times, I wish all this shit is only a dream. A bad one.” He pushed himself off the couch and stretched out his arms. His whole body felt so stiff since he had not done a proper stretching and training for a week.

“Try to wash up if you don’t want to go shower. Out of the bodyguards who are on duty, you’re the only one who looks like a booger,” Taeyong tried to give a simple advice so Sicheng could lessen his look that had some similarity with zombie.

“If I go to shower, probably I would miss the moment my precious client choking someone to death. So, I prefer to stay like this until I find him and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” He shuffled towards the door but he turned around after holding the door handle/ “I need your car.”

Taeyong snorted, hand taking out his car key of his pocket and throwing it to Sicheng. “Remind me to ask you to treat me a lot of delicious meals after they pay you. You’re taking all my stuff, Kid. First, my hoodie, and now, my car. No wonder you don’t have any friend.”

Sicheng only rolled his eyes before walking out of the room.

 

“Where’s he going?” Sicheng asked himself, eyes moving around as he started to list down every places he had visited with Johnny. The first place that came out to his mind was a club. But it didn’t make any sense because … why would Johnny go to a club at dawn?

“Hotel?” _That’s impossible._

“Campus?” _What?_

“Don’t tell me got killed by random bad guy in his own car and … oh, that’s intense. Stupid,” Sicheng murmured to himself while drove Taeyong’s car. Well, he himself wasn’t amused on his own thought. Anything could happen to Johnny. But firstly, he had to find him quickly, or else his father would hang his neck and watch him dying slowly.

“It’s gonna be a long day again, Dong Sicheng,” he breathed out, feeling so pity to himself after he decided to check every club he knew to find him. Somehow he’s pretty sure Johnny would’t be at one of those clubs though honestly … he didn’t want to believe himself about that.

 

“Cute.”

Sicheng got surprised as soon as he came out of the car. Ten was already right next to the car smiling at him.

“Hi,” Sicheng greeted him awkwardly. Yeah, awkward as he wasn’t wearing a formal suit like that night, but a bright yellow tracksuit instead.

“I was about to go home but I saw you coming out of that expensive car in super bright outfit. I got distracted a bit,” Ten smiled, slipping one of his hands into the pocket of his skinny jeans.

“So … you’ve been here since … last night?”

“Practically. Why? You looking for something here? Or … someone?” Ten stared at Sicheng before smirking. “It’s _someone_ , I can bet.”

“Is Johnny here?”

Ten chuckled, hand running through his hair to which made Sicheng was in a slight awe but … _okay never mind_.

“He’s in the room number 11. Upstairs.” Ten pointed at the second floor of the building behind him.

Sicheng furrowed his brows.

“Wonder why I know? He’s a regular guest of this club and always chooses that room every Saturday. Well, I gotta go, Cutie.” Ten patted Sicheng’s arm, but then he stepped back again to face Sicheng. “Probably … he needs someone to talk to.”

Sicheng was in confusion when Ten left him alone in front of the club. But then, he shrugged off all the confused words and walked into the club. Room number 11 …, okay. He just needed to get into that room, drag Johnny out and bring him home so he could continue sleeping. It wasn’t joking when he said he’s so sleepy, anyway.

 

The first scene that welcomed Sicheng when he pushed open the door was beyond his expectation. There’s no Johnny who got drunk and sprawled across the bed with a naked girl … or a guy next to him. All he saw was only Johnny sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his lap, head ducking down and shoulders somehow looking down.

Honestly, it’s his first time seeing Johnny like that.

“Your … family is looking for you,” Sicheng spoke, leaning his arm against the doorframe.

“ _Family_? The biggest bullshit in the universe, but thanks for telling me,” Johnny answered, not moving from his current position.

“You act like you don’t have any family who’s worrying you. That’s the biggest bullshit,” Sicheng calmly said.

Johnny raised his head to look at Sicheng. “You act like you know about family and shit.”

“Well …” Sicheng shrugged. “Because I’m an orphan, I wish I could know about family and shit. But yeah, I’m acting like one.”

There’s a slight regret on Johnny’s face when Sicheng told him that he’s an orphan, but he didn’t say anything and silently straightened his back. His head hurt as he wasn’t completely sober.

_Probably he needs someone to talk to._

Ten’s words were flashing through Sicheng’s mind and it made him let out a silent sigh. He hated to admit that Johnny was really in a state where he needed someone to talk to. He clearly could see something bothering the older though he didn’t know what it was.

“So … uhm …,” Sicheng started. “I met Ten down there. I don’t know if you know him or not, but … I feel … he knows you very well.”

There’s a short silence before Johnny replied, “He’s the owner of this club.”

Sicheng raised his brows. _The owner of this club_? Okay … that’s …made sense if Ten knew everyone here. So funny.

“Are you that close with him? You casually mentioned his name like you’ve known him for years.”

Sicheng caught off guard. His confused face made Johnny chuckle softly.

“That’s supposed to be mu question, anyway.” Sicheng cleared his throat.

“Are we in the middle of this weird casual conversation?” Johnny moved his finger in the air, gesturing that there’s an awkward atmosphere around Sicheng.

Sicheng rolled his eyes, annoyed. “I’m trying.

“Nice try.”

Twice, they both went into silence for couple of minutes before Johnny started to speak again, causing Sicheng jumped a bit on his spot.

“Nice outfit. That’s … bright.”

That was a compliment from Johnny.

“You look awful.”

And that wasn’t a compliment from Sicheng because Johnny really looked like a mess this morning. _Worse than him_. “Can we go home? I really need to sleep after taking you home. Plus, I’m not in the mood to response any interruption from you. I’m not strong enough to knock you out either.”

“I like you.” Johnny grinned, pushing himself off the bed and stumbling when he’s about to walk. Luckily, Sicheng was pretty quick catching his hand and holding his waist.

“I should’ve known that you’re still drunk, geez …,” Sicheng murmured as he helped Johnny steady him.

“I’m not that drunk, though.” Johnny let Sicheng helping him to walk out of the room. “Okay, I think I’m that drunk. I feel like those stairs are moving,” he said after they stood near the stairs.

“If you don’t move too much, I can help you walk down.” Sicheng tightened his hold around Johnny’s waist.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I can rhrow you right away from here, by the way.”

 

\--------------------------

Mark dramatically ran towards the front door when Sicheng and Johnny stepped into the house. The boy was checking his brother and asking him if he’s okay or not. Johnny only smiled weakly and ruffled his brother’s hair.

Sicheng saw it all and he found it sweet, yet disgusting as heck. He’s jealous on their bond. Somehow.

“Hyung, thank you for finding him.” Mark bowed to Sicheng.

“That’s my job as his … bodyguard.” Sicheng cringed over his own words.

Johnny wiggled to release himself from Sicheng’s hold and grabbed the car key from Sicheng’s hand in the process, slipping it into his pocket when Sicheng protested.

“Mark, let him sleep here for a while. And you, _Kid_.” Johnny stopped his way to the stairs. “Sichung or Secheng or whatever your name is, I’m sorry I can’t remember your name when I’m drunk. You, small bodyguard, go sleep first before you get back to your house. You look awful as well. Oh, and it’s dangerous to drive when you’re tired like that.” Johnny waved and climbed up the stairs.

This time Sicheng would agree with Johnny. He lost almost all his energy and he thought he couldn’t gain any of it anytime soon either. So … yeah, he let Mark show where the guest room was. A second he got inside the room, he threw his tired limbs and had a deep sleep quickly.

 

Sicheng’s habit when he’s sleeping was always moving around on the bed. So it wasn’t really a surprise when he woke up and found himself curling up on the end of the bed. His entire body felt so stiff and hurt. That’s enough for him to close his eyes again getting back to his dreamland, a small island surrounding by beautiful sea, warm weather, small house in the middle of the island with six or probably ten puppies in it, he would play with them all day, eating ramen everyday though he knew it’s unhealthy, keeping a lot of ice cream in the fridge, drinking wine on the balcony while watching beautiful night view. Perfect dream but he had to take it to the back of his head when he felt the pain through his neck. He made a face but he didn’t open his eyes. Maybe he just need to sleep more to take the pain away.

A moment later he heard some light footsteps inside the room. There’s an instinct to check who’s that, but his eyelids didn’t want to cooperate with his mind that he had hard time to open them. Alright, he gave up and just let the drowsiness take over him. The next thing, he could feel that someone was putting a warm and soft blanket on him.

“You still want to sleep?”

There’s a voice, but Sicheng was too sleepy to recognize the owner of that voice. He only nodded slowly as a respond, hand clutching a soft fabric of the blanket and pulling it closer to his neck.

“You look so tired. I’ll let you sleep more.”

Sicheng hummed and nuzzled into the pillow as a hand started to touch and stroke his hair gently. Somehow … he felt safe.

 

Sicheng woke up in a jolt. Totally awake as he suddenly fell of the bed, his head hitting the cold floor first. He pushed himself up immediately and looked around blankly. It took at least twenty seconds for him to gather himself together. Huge room, a queen-sized bed, warm blanket and himself … okay, he got it now.

“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed after checking his watch. It’s 10 p.m

10 p.m …

So … he’d slept for … fourteen hours.

And he’s still in Johnny’s house. The next worse thing was he’s here to sleep like a dead person instead of doing his job as a bodyguard. _Damn it_!

“Good evening!”

That was what he heard after getting out the guest room. Mark waved at him from the dinning room. Johnny who’s sitting on one of the chairs turned to look at him as well, gesturing him to join them at the dinning table.

“Let’s have dinner together!” Mark pulled Sicheng into the dinning room and literally placed him onto the chair in front of Johnny before walking around the table to reach his own chair which was next to Johnny’s. “I ordered these takeouts so we can eat together.”

Sicheng looked down at the meal on the table and hesitatingly fed himself with a spoonful of fried rice.

“Johnny hyung said you look so innocent and cute tonight.”

Sicheng chocked on his fried rice. The cough was a bit dramatic as the rice went down in the wrong pipe all of sudden. He immediately drank his water and froze for a moment before exhaling.

“I didn’t say anything.” Johnny glared at his brother before offering his water to Sicheng who was about to cough again. “You okay?” He look worried.

“I’m sorry.” Sicheng’s voice sounded raspy.

“That’s your first time saying those words. _Sorry_ ,” Johnny snickered, hand stirring the noodles in his bowl before pouring some chili flakes on it.

“But, hyung, you really look much better in that kind of outfit, though. I like this look,” Mark made sure he really liked Sicheng’s yellow tracksuit by putting his thumbs up.

“Me, too,” Johnny joined, giving a small smile to Sicheng.

Sicheng stayed silent in his seat watching the two brothers in front of him making a light conversation between themselves, giggling, laughing, a bit bickering. What a sweet scene. And such a heart-fluttering moment when he could see how Johnny laughed and smiled lively. It’s different when he’s with his friends at the club. Same smile, same laugh, but different feeling, different emotion.

Where’s the asshole Johnny gone tonight? It’s beyond everything, to be honest. He saw that new sweet side of Johnny and he found it weird when he already could get used to his bad side.

 

\-----------------

“What’s with that look?” Deadpanned, Taeyong looked at Sicheng who’s standing in front of his flat.

“A rookie bodyguard needs some help from his senior.” Sicheng frowned, stepping into the flat.

“Don’t tell me you killed that troublemaker? Dude, I know you hate him, but killing him is—“

“I had that thought but it was a week ago. So, don’t worry. He’s still alive.” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

Taeyong breathed out, holding his own chest. “What kind of help I can give to you, then?”

Sicheng didn’t answer. He sat down on the armrest of the couch and exhaled, eyes staring down at the wooden floor.

“I’m confused,” he spoke.

Taeyong who stood near him only nodded. “Okay?’

“Why do some people tend to make themselves look bad in front of other people when actually they’re nice who can smile whole-heartedly? Are they hiding something painful behind their bad behavior? Do they think if they would look weak and pathetic if they show who they truly are? I don’t get why they have to do that.” Sicheng rubbed his face in frustration.

Taeyong crossed his arms, furrowing his brows as he tried to figure out why Sicheng said that.

“ _Rule number 3 : We are not allowed to know more about our client’s personal life_ ,” Taeyong spoke in serious tone.

Sicheng turned his head to look at Taeyong. The older knew his problem.

“He’s not as asshole as you thought?” Taeyong guessed.

Sicheng only shrugged.

“Putting aside our personal feeling when we’re on duty is a must. That’s the rule, Sicheng.”

“I don’t have any personal feeling!” Sicheng protested.

“ _Not yet_ ,” Taeyong scoffed. “If you don’t have any of it, why are you so curious about something t he’s probably hiding behind his resting face that you always call it as a _bitchy face_? Everyone has problem in their life and it’s their decision to hide it or show it to people around them. Probably doing bad things is their way to protect themselves because they already can feel secured with that although it looks opposite for other people.”

Without looking at Taeyong, Sicheng pulled the older’s waist closer and wrap his arms around it, burring his face into his stomach, inhaling the smell of fresh lemon of the fabric of his T-shirt.

“Our baby is struggling so much with his first job.” Taeyong rubbed Sicheng’s back and stroked his hair.

“Don’t call me _baby_ ,” Sicheng grunted but he didn’t pull away. He quickly remembered the same moment like this. He remembered someone also stroked his hair like this, but it felt different. It’s not like what he felt that night. It didn’t feel wrong, but he liked that night a little bit more.

 

 

“Can we be friends?”

Johnny’s question almost fotced Sicheng to choke on his beer if he didn’t swallow it quickly. He snapped his head to Johnny who’s looking at him with that unreadable look. Well, there’s nothing wrong with that question, to be honest/ it’s quite normal since he had been with him for the last six months now (Taeyong kept teasing him about it and almost spreading a stupid rumor about him and Johnny to people at the company). But still, this sounded so wrong for him.

“Look. “ Sicheng placed his can of beer on the table and drew an imaginary line with his fingertip, dividing the table into two sides. “This is my area, and that’s yours. There’s this line between these areas and—“

“Are you always this complicated? I only said let’s be friends. It’s not like I’m asking you to sleep with me.” Johnny held his amused smile.

“Well …” Sicheng gulped, tracing his fingertips through the imaginary line on the table again. “But we can’t—no, _I_ can’t cross this line. If I do, my boss will hunt my neck. It’s my first job and I want to keep it as long as I can.” He suddenly hiccupped. _Cute_.

“Hey.” Johnny leaned closer to the table. “I just want to be your friends since we’ve been together for months. Nothing more.”

Sicheng blinked. “Nothing more?”

“You want more?” Johnny chuckled.

Sicheng quickly duked his head down and once again traced the imaginary line, murmuring, “Sir, there;s this line that I can’t cross because—“

“Are you this drunk? Geez, you only drank three cans of beer, though,” Johnny sighed at how Sicheng patted his own cheeks that suddenly reddened.

“I’m not drunk. And how many times do I have to tell you that this _line_ —“ Sicheng couldn’t finish his words because Johnny pushed his hand away from the table.

“There’s no _line_ at all. Trust me, your boss won’t break your neck.”

“I don’t trust an asshole like you.”

Johnny made a face, leaning his back into the chair and shaking his head in disbelief.

“You are such a brat when you’re in that ugly black suit,” Johnny huffed, tearing his eyes away from Sicheng and looking at the crowd on the dance floor.

Sicheng only snorted silently, eyes darting down on the table again. That imaginary line became brighter and clearer in his eyes as if telling him where he had to stand in this kind of situation.

_How I wish I didn’t see how you smiled at your little brother. How I wish I didn’t see how warm your heart when you’re with your little brother. if only I didn’t see it all, I could’ve treated you like the first time we met.  There’s still something I don’t know about you and it feels like I can see the door but I don’t have any courage to open it because it’s locked. That’s you who doesn’t let anyone open it, right? There’s something you want to protect by yourself, right? But somehow … it makes me want to protect you more. I know I have no right to know more about you. I’m only your bodyguard, not your friend or someone special that you can lean on. My job is only to protect you from any physical harm although I have to sacrifice myself. Okay, sounds too much, but that’s true. That’s a thing that a bodyguard has to do._

 

“Let’s be friends!”

Johnny’s loud voice snapped his mind back into the club. He heard music blasting loudly again, people screaming and laughing crazily and Johnny looking at him impatiently. He blinked several times before looked away.

“You’re such a boring person,” Johnny huffed, hopping down from his chair and gesturing Sicheng that he would go down to dance floor for couple of minutes.

“If you make any trouble again, I swear to God, I’ll kill you,” Sicheng muttered, still looking at the older who was walking towards the dance floor while bobbing his head.

_But thanks for asking me. Let’s just take this as how we became friends. If there are more things happen in the future about this, I’ll think of it later. I’m still confused about myself, to be honest._


End file.
